The Answer to the Riddle that is the Universe
by Jellyfishink
Summary: Short stories based off the requests I get on tumblr. Various pairings. Anything goes! No MA stories will be posted in this collection.
1. 5 Minutes

**Pairing: Gali/Krika**

**Universe: Secret Agent AU**

It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. Get to the main frame, plug in the USB, get the data, get out. The intel was crucial; taking down the Brotherhood of Makuta terrorist cell would save so many lives, and she was a trained profession, her sole existence based on defeating them. That's why she'd signed up for the T.O.A anyways. She always imagined herself with her team, coming back from a crucial mission and hearing that it was all over and they'd won. She never thought she'd be feeling anything for the Brotherhood member in front of her.

He was pale, a look of brooding shadow on his face. They'd crossed paths many times before. It was textbook. They'd tried to kill each other, fail, and retreat. Time and time again. And then the conversations started. Then the stirrings. Then they found themselves agreeing on various things. Movies that were out, a few ideologies, wondering how Lewa was still alive after his various daredevil antics. Then the laughter, and shared smiles, and eventually they just didn't fight at all. Sometimes he'd help her get what she needed and sometimes she'd just let him go and turn tail, coming up with various excuses of failure for Director Helryx.

And here they were again.

"Krika," she said softly, eyes glancing quickly over to the monitor. Upload at 36%.

"Gali," he said, voice low and bored. "You don't have to do that. Come here and get out now."

She shook her head. "You know I can't do that Krika. I've let you and your Brotherhood go on too long now and Helryx is getting really mad at me…"

He in turn shook his head and walked forward, slipping his hand into hers.

Upload at 45%. Why was it taking so long?

"I already have everything for you," he whispered. "I can't do this anymore, Gali."

She gulped. "Once I have everything, Helyrx is going to launch a drone strike on the building. Get out while you can."

Krika slipped a USB into her pocket. "I will. But… I need to get everyone out first."

Her eyes widened. "Wha-? Why? We need to get out as soon as we can. You could die."

He smiled and closed his eye. "You would do the same for your team. It's the least I can do for them before I defect. You agents might not think it, but we have a sense of honor here in the Brotherhood. I owe these people my life."

Gali huffed and nodded. She leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I can be out in five minutes. I'll wait another 15 before calling it in. The drones will take another five to get there. Hurry."

Krika nodded and ran out of the room.

Gali stayed true to her word and waited. 15 minutes. She called it in. 5 minutes. There was no sign of him. The building exploded and he hadn't made contact with her.

No one made it out alive, she was later told. All seven Brotherhood generals had been confirmed dead.

Bitil.

Mutran.

Vamprah.

Chirox.

Gorast.

Antroz.

And Krika.


	2. Listen to your Gut

Patrol. That's what he did. It was so different here in Metru Nui. Back at the Tren Krom Peninsula, he'd had to live in the shadows, attack before being attacked. They were harsh living conditions, but he'd adapted. He'd survived.

Metru Nui was much different. Barring the occasional rogue Matoran, wandering Rahi, and natural disaster, it was rather calm after the defeat of the Kanohi Dragon. On fact, it was the fact that Metru Nui was a much easier place to live than the Tren Krom Peninsula that Nidhiki had chosen to make the city his home. But it was also the peace of the place that gave him anxiety.

He had to move. He had to know what was going on at all times. What if something big like the Kanohi Dragon went down? He had a responsibility to know that. He was the Toa from the hostile Tren Krom Peninsula. He thought quickest on his feet, read situations at a blinding speed. Everything depended on him, despite having eleven other team mates.

_Most of the others are off on missions anyways,_ Nidhiki thought to himself. _It's just Lhikan, Tuyet, and I. Tuyet is always off in her own world… Lhikan is good but…_ He frowned. _I don't know if he's good enough, even though he's our leader. I just don't know._

The Toa Mangai of Air's gut brought him to Ta-Metru that night. He didn't know why, but he'd made it this far in life by trusting his gut, so he followed it. He sat in a shadow on the sill of a forge, surveying the ground below. The Matoran had gone home for the night, and the only noises were forges spitting and the rivers of molten protodermis bubbling and boiling.

Footsteps soon joined the miniature cacophony. Nidhii slinked deeper into the shadow and activated his mask, body and mind on edge and ready for whatever was coming.

He initially was not expecting a tall, strong figure in gold and red armor, a glistening golden Hau atop his face. Two seconds later, he was mentally kicking himself. _Of course it's Lhikan. It's not like a Toa of Fire would be wandering around the fire sector of the city. Duh. Gah, I'm so stupid. I'm losing my edge. Get ahold of yourself, Nidhiki._

He deactivated his mask and jumped down, landing in front of his fellow Toa. Lhikan jumped back a little in surprise, a high pitched whine escaping his throat.

"Nidhiki!" the Toa of Fire croaked, a smile slowing blooming on his face. "I didn't see you there."

"You shouldn't have. Mask of Stealth. Remember?" Nidhiki had no such smile on his face and he stared at his compatriot, unblinking. "I know we haven't been together that long so… You get a free pass."

Lhikan laughed. "I remember. You just gave me a little fright, is all. I was just doing a bit of patrolling. What are you doing? Is Le-Metru alright?"

Nidhiki bit his lip. He didn't feel as attached to the air sector of the city as much as Lhikan did to the fire. But he wasn't going to admit that and seem weak and detached. He was a good Toa. He just did things a little bit differently. "It's fine," he said. "I was patrolling as well. Le-Metru's as quiet as it can be and my gut was pulling me here so… I listened."

Lhikan clapped a hand over Nidhiki's shoulders and started walking, leading the other down the street. "Always listen to your gut. Best advice I ever received. This one Toa of Fire told me that way back when when I was…"

As Lhikan droned on, Nidhiki shut out his voice. Lhikan hadn't let go of him, and he was pulled very close to the other. _He's so warm. Talkative and annoying but… very warm. It feels nice…_ The Toa of Air blushed and grimaced, summoning all his mental power to push those thoughts out. He was a professional! He shouldn't be thinking things like that about his fellow Toa. Of course a Toa of Fire would be warm. _But… it's different from physical heat. It's like, a warmth in my heartlight. What is this feeling?_

"Hey, Nidhiki, are you listening? I think you got lost in your head." Lhikan removed his arm and looked curiously at the other.

Nidhiki froze. The warmth was gone. "I-I…. I'm sorry. I just had things on my mind." His voice was quiet and he looked down at the cobblestone below.

"Nah, it's fine." Lhikan flexed a little and looked around, eyes wide. "So… how's your gut?"

"It's alright now. Guess whatever it was happened." The Toa Mangai of Air wrapped his arms around himself and glared off to the side, heat still in his cheeks. He wasn't going to admit that the gut feeling disappeared when Lhikan appeared.

Lhikan opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "Hey… you want to go to Po-Metru and check out the Canyon of Unending Whispers? I heard it's really pretty and it'll be dawn soon so the sunrise has GOT to be magnificent."

His heart in his throat, Nidhiki nodded. "Sure."

The Toa Mangai of Fire grinned a large, blazing smile. "Awesome." He grabbed Nidhiki's hand. "Come on and I'll tell you all about my first job!"

Nidhiki grabbed on tighter and ran with Lhikan, a small smile on his mask and a large warmth bursting in his chest. In fact, he was glad he followed his gut.


	3. Forever

It was another day where nothing happened. Day in and day out the Matoran labored in the factories below. They performed their work as mechanically as robots, all individuality and unique thoughts long gone.

It was just the way he liked it.

Oh, once every millennia or so, one of them would get a spark of rebellion. It was rare though. Even rarer still was when they rallied, attempted escape, or complete takeover of his realm. Any of those scenarios were unacceptable. Those that broke from the norm, faced the ire of Karzahni himself.

And fill them with dread he did. The vision he'd grant them would start off with them getting away. But upon escape their compatriots would die, one by one from the harsh and dangerous conditions of the Outside. Then the food would run out. The water and liquid protodermis would be wrought with salt and completely undrinkable. The sun would beat down, hard and unyielding. Flying rahi would swoop in and slowing pick and tear at the perpetrator's organic parts. Infection would set in. And they would die a slow, pain-filled death alone in a strange, strange world.

No, the Matoran would decide afterwards if they hadn't gone mad, it was much safer to stay here and work for their Master. He gave them shelter and the necessities of life. A job and companions. So long as they behaved, they would be safe.

It wasn't like _he_ needed the Matoran here. He could probably train the Manas crabs to do all their work. But, as he would admit to himself in times of weakness, it would be lonely. His brother and he no longer communicated. Matoran had stopped coming to his realm altogether too long ago. If the ones still here left…

Such moments were rare and Karzahni would never admit to having them publically. He was the one who fixed broken Matoran. He had to be strong from those in his eternal care. Or more uprisings would ensue and it was a bitter annoyance. Any break in the routine was an annoyance. Annoyances were to be dealt with swiftly and ruthlessly.

No one would ever leave. No one would break the routine he'd worked so hard to achieve. No one would leave him alone.

Forever.


End file.
